


Bruce

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [7]
Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: Bundt Cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate Zucchini Bundt Cake</p>
<p>be healthy and sweet this summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce

Ingredients  
* 2 cups flour 

* 1/3 cup unsweetened cocoa powder, sifted

* 1 1/2 teaspoon baking soda

* 1/2 teaspoon salt

* 1 cup sugar

* 1/3 cup canola oil

*2 eggs

* 1 teaspoon vanilla extract

* 3/4 cup sour cream

* 3 cups grated zucchini*

*1 cup semi-sweet chocolate chips (can use mini as well)

* 1 cup dried cherries cut in half (or dried cranberries)

 

Directions~

1\. Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Grease and flour 2 half size or a full size bundt pan and set aside.

2\. Combine flour, cocoa powder, baking soda, and salt in a bowl and whisk to combine. Set aside.

3\. In large mixing bowl, beat sugar, oil, eggs, and vanilla until well blended. Add sour cream and beat until well blended.

4\. Add dry ingredients and mix just until combine. Mix in zucchini, chocolate chips coated in 2 tablespoons flour, and dried fruit.

5\. Divide batter between pans. Bake half size bundts for 35 minutes; full size bundt for 50-60 minutes or until a toothpick comes out clean.

6\. Cool 5 minutes in pan on a wire rack; remove from pan, and cool completely on a wire rack before cutting.

7.*Tip: I like to use a salad spinner to spin out excess water in the zucchini. You could also wrap it in towel and squeeze out excess water.


End file.
